Queen of the Crown
by Sky of Northman
Summary: A royal fae princess has been promised into a marriage with a vampire king. The vampire isn't what he seems to be.
1. Chapter 1: Sapphire blood

A/N: Hey! Thank for klicking. This is my first story, so please be gentle. English isn't my mother tongue, I'm Finnish so I may have made some mistakes. Please message to me if you notice some grammar mistakes and I'll fix them right away.

This is a AU story and the main characters are Sookie and Eric.

All characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

><p>Queen of the Crown<p>

Chapter one

Sapphire blood

"It's a beautiful evening. It's my wedding day, I am going to marry the man who I have been promised", the princess trought. "It'll be fine."

"Saorise, are you ready?" the princess' mother asked as she looked at her daughter who had been dressed in white and royal blue. The dress was absolutely gorgeous and had been specially made for her, for this day. She wore her huge mother's crown which was full of diamonds and gemstones. She looked magnificent. The vampire king would be speechless.

"Do not worry my child, you'll be fine. He will not hurt you. It is only for hundred years, then you will come back home... Now... Have you seen your sister? Lilla? Where are you?" the queen said.

"I'm right here momma", the fifty-year-old little fae princess said as she teleprted back to the large chamber. "I just went to talk with Claude. He said you should head down to talk with daddy. Claude'll be here shortly."

Suddenly the queen looked sad. She realised something must gone wrong with the contract. She took her first-born into a hug and whispered : "Remember who you are. You're the oldest daughter of the Faery king and one day you'll rule our realm. You are the most powerful fae in the universe. Sookie, my little one, you are so young to be wed... You are too young to be left from my side." Tears ran from the queens sapphire eyes.

Princess' two other sisters, Thalia and Branna and Lilla also came to hug their big sister. "We'll miss you, Sookie. We'll be praying for you", Branna said. The five blond royal Sky Faeries cried for their princess' fate which was so unknown. She might be dead by dawn and they couldn't do anything to keep her safe.

* * *

><p>Niall was angry. Claude couldn't ever keep his mouth shut. The Viking looked angry. This wasn't supposed to happen. "Claude you must leave. Now. Go look for your mother. Tell her tat I asked her to join with us", Niall said. The look in his eyes was so angry that Claude left the room without a word.<p>

"I apologize. My son has quite strong opinions about her dear sister's marriage."

"Very well. It is fine. Some of my humbles fell the same", the king voice was calm but Niall still saw anger in his eyes.

The room was silent for a few minutes. The Faery queen entered into the room. "You called for me?" she asked from her husband.

"Yes, Claudine, please sit down."

"Are all of the contracts finished?"

"No", the vampire said. "Your son messed up with the last one."

"Oh. What's wrong with it?"

"Claude disagreed wih the visiting part", Niall answered.

The queen didn't know what to say. The contract said that the Royal House of Brigant would have a chance to spend a month in every summer with their princess once a year during the Summer Festival.

The Summer Festival basically meant time for the Faery fuck with each other nonstop. The vampire king was also allowed to come if the princess wished so. But everyone knew the vampire king would never let her come without him.

"Claude doesn't want the king to be allowed to join with us in the Festival", Niall said.

"Aha. I do not understand. So? What's the problem with that? You do the final choices."

"Well, I have started to feel the same way as our son."

"Niall you must be joking. We have talked about this billion times. It is the only for our whole family to be together! You must allow it. The contract names that he isn't allowed to drain anyone. And I'm certain the vampire will not allow her come home alone. Am I correct?" Niall's queen started to look vicious.

"Yes, you are correct. Majesty." An evil smirk hang in his face.

"Niall. You are not doing this now. Sookie is more-"

"Sookie? Who's Sookie?" vampire wondered.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I meant Saoirse. Sookie is just her nickname... Yes. As I was saying, Niall you cannot do this now. Our first-born is ready to be wed, she is waiting for you upstairs. One hundred years of marriage isn't that long time. She'll be back before you know it."

The viking liked the queen. She seemed... hard-bitten. He wondered if he's wife would be like her mother.

Niall sighed and signed his name into the contract. The viking smiled. The queen left the room.

* * *

><p>The viking felt curious. He had never before seen his soon-to-be wife. He had seen a painting of her as a child next to her mother and siblings as he had walked into the palace. She had looked beautiful.<p>

Eric walked down the aisle to the altar with his two children in his sides. Karen and Pam had held his hands. The church had been decorated and it looked like a summer meadow. The large windows had been covered with large royal blue colored curtains. The altar was drown with billions of different white flovers.

Eric was kind of nervous. He hadn't been married in a thousant years. And now he'd be the husband of a royal fae.

He knew that she was the most powerful Faery in this realm. He was a little bit of scared. He squeezed his most presious child's, Pam's, hand harder. Pam squeezed back. She knew him so well.

They made their way into the altar. Eric took his place and started to wait for his bride to arrive.

The orchestra started to play the beautiful Wedding March. Two large French doors opened. Little fae bridesmaides begun to move closer to him.

The white and blue dressed bride's face was covered with a white long silky veil. The whole dress was made of expensive silk. The dress hugged her every curve. It fit her perfectly. She truly looked like a Faery princess.

As her procession made their way down the aisle Eric felt impatient. "Faster!" he tought "I want to see her face." Then her smell hit his nose.

Every fae smells absolutely fantastic in vampire's nose. But this one, the princess was something new, something even better. She smelled like roses and the Sun. She smelled like a goddest. And looked like a one too. How on earth could he fuck her without draining her dry immediately?

The princess took her place next to Eric.

Eric removed the veil. He was shocked. She had a sun kissed skin and large bright sapphire blue eyes. Her hair was blonde and combed into a chignon with white lilies. She also wore a crown full of diamonds and gemstones. She looked gorgeous. Eric was speechles.

The ceremony had begin. Eric couldn't bring himself to focus the padre's sermon. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

He suddenly was woken up from his toughts.

"... Do you, the Royal Crown princess of the House of Brigant, Saoirse Yekaterina Dagmar Brigant, want to take the King of Louisiana Eric Northman to be your lawfully wedded husband and be his queen for the next century?" the padre asked from the princess.

The most presious voice answered: "I do."

"Do you, the King of Louisiana, Eric Northman, want to take the Royal Crown princess of the House of Brigant, Saoirse Yekaterina Dagmar Brigant to be your lafully wedded wife and be his king for the next century?"

"I do", Eric answered.

The padre said a couple more words and then told Eric to kiss his new queen.

Eric bend down to kiss his small new wife. Her lips were the most softest lips he had ever tasted. He lost his control and bit her in her bottom lip.

The new queen looked terrified. Eric's only tougth was "I fucked up. Already."

* * *

><p>AN: Please review.


	2. Chapter 2: The king's pleasure

A/N: Hello again! Here's the next chapter. The first chapter had some mistakes and I had to fix them but now it should be alright. But if you find still some mistakes please inform those to me.

This is an AU story and the main characters are Sookie and Eric. This chapter has some sexual content in the end. Some of you might want to scip it.

I also want to thank my reviews. You made my day.

All characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

><p>Queen of the Crown<p>

Chapter two

The king's pleasure

The reception was something that you cannot describe in words. Everything was perfect. The food was so delicious that it melted in your mouth. The special ordered synthetic blood was the best vampire guests had ever taisted. The whole ballroom was filled with laughter and dansing supes.

The new the ruling couple was sitting in their own table in the center of the room. Eric was staring at his new wife. The wife hadn't give even him one glance after the ceremony. Eric didn't know what to talk to her. He was a competely stranger to her and it was his own fault.

"So... What do you think about the food?" Eric asked from his wife as she ate.

"It's fine, thank you", she answered but didn't turn her face to him.

"Saoirse, your mother told me that your nickname is Sookie. Is that correct?" the viking asked.

"Yes, but only for my friends and loved ones."

Eric desided to leave the subject there. In the near future he knew he would be part of the group called the 'loved ones'.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he asked.

"No thank you. I'm eating."

"Maybe later?"

His queen didn't answer to him, she continued to finnish up with her dinner. Eric took an unneeded breath. How was he going to spend the next century with this woman if they couldn't even have a simple conversation?

About ten minutes later the queen had finished her appetite. She suddenly standed up.

"Where are going?" Eric asked.

"To dance."

"Okay... Alone?"

"No. You said you would dance with me." The faery looked at him for the first time. And she looked at him like he was a dumb as pig.

"I tought you didn't want to dance with me."

The queen didn't answer to him again. She just rolled her eyes. Eric followed her into the dance floor.

As they danced the Vienna waltz, Eric tried to talk to her again. "You are a really good dancer. I guess you dance a lot in here Faery?"

"Yeah. We do. In every event in the palace", she looked pleased of the question. "Do you dance in Louisiana?"

"No. But you are the queen now, so we might have to start to do that."

Eric saw a smile on her lips. They continued to dance until two am. After that they said good nights to their friends and made their way up to the Royal premise.

* * *

><p>Sookie was surrounded by maids. One was spraying perfume all over her body. One was plaiting her long hair into a braid. A few of them were tucking her curvy body into a sexy blue corset to please her new husband. After they were finished Sookie was just staring at herself from the mirror. One made brought her a bird printed silky robe. She was ready to go.<p>

Someone was knocking on the door. Probably Pam or Karin. She knew one of Eric's blood would come to wish her wishes.

"May I open the door, Majesty?" maid Selah asked.

"You may, thank you", Sookie answered. Selah walked to the door and opened it. Pam came into the room.

"Good evening, my queen. I hope you are feeling well", Sookie's husband's child said as she walked to face her.

"I am. Thank you. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. May I say you look absolute exquisite this evening. I'm sure my maker will enjoy your special virtues", Pam said and smiled covetously. She licked her lips.

Sookie felt embarrassed. She didn't know what to say. How had she the nerve to speak her the way she did? She may be the king's child but Sookie is his wife. She is the queen.

"Did you came in here to debase me?" she asked.

Pam took a step back. She knew how powerful the fae was. "No. Of course not, my lady. I just came to wish my best wishes to you. Have a pleasant night with the king." After that she left the room.

Sookie sighed: "I guess it's now or never."

* * *

><p>Eric was laying on the large bed. His wife would be in here in any minute. He knew Pam had just left from her room.<p>

Few minutes later the door opened. The queen stepped in with her mother and her two sisters. Behind them Karin and Pam also came in the room. Eric got up from the bed and went to kiss his new mother-in-law, his children and the two sister-in-law to their cheeks. Eric's wife did the same. After that they left leaving Eric and his new wife alone.

Still full dressed Eric went to the bed. His wife was standing still in the other side of the room. "Please, come over here", Eric said.

The queen started to walk slowly to him.

"You do not have to be scared. I won't hurt you", he said as his wife was finally beside him. The queen did not answer him, she just stared.

"I know that you are a virgin. Do not be afraid."

"I am not afraid. I have been prepared for you for my whole life."

"I know. So please, come sit next to me."

Sookie sat next to him on the large bed.

"We must do this tonight. If we don't everyone can smell it from you. They'll think you are ineffectual."

"Yes. I know that."

"Good. Are you ready now? Or do you need a little bit of time?"

"Yes. I am ready now." Her voice was shaking.

"Go lay on the midle of the bed." She did as she was told to. Eric took his clothes off. Sookie's eyes widened. She saw a male cock for the first time in her eighty-year-old life. And it was huge.

"I am now going to open your corset. You need to turn on your stomach. Is that alright?" he asked. As a reply she nodded and did as he asked.

His large hands started to open the strings of the corset. It took about a minute to him free her from it. "Turn around."

Eric felt himself hard as he saw her chest. It was certainly the best one he had seen in his long undead life. "The next part may hurt but don't worry it won't hurt for long."

As Eric entered her, she closed her eyes. She felt small pain in the begining but then it stopped in few seconds. She started to fell good.

"Saoirse. Open your eyes", her husband commanded but she didn't. She wanted but she couldn't. She couldn't face the man above her. The man was wrong. He wasn't the man she loved.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review.


	3. Chapter 3: Pet piggy

A/N: All characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

><p>Queen of the Crown<p>

Chapter three

Pet piggy

* * *

><p>Eric laughed. He had just found out that his wife snored.<p>

The sex had felt incredibly good. He had also tasted a little bit of her delicious blood as they had started to create their blood bond.

The only problem was that for some reason she couldn't open her eyes. Eric had asked her to do so many times during their love making but she couldn't do it. Eric couldn't understand why. Was it because he had bitten her lip on the altar? He was sure the bitting had hurt her and made her suspicious but he said he was sorry and he had tried to make their first experience of sex pleasant for her. He had tried to talk with her but he didn't get any response. It had hurt his feelings. To her family and friends she acted so happy and kind but to him she was cold as a rock.

* * *

><p>"Sookie! Wake up! Sook, ya need to wake up!" a really irritating voice next to her shook her shoulder.<p>

"Agrhh! Lilla... Go away. I'm sleeping." Sookie opened her eyes just enough to notice that her husband was gone.

"You can't sleep anymore, you're the vampire queen. It's already noon by now."

Sookie sighed and got up from the bed. "Call my maid to come to help me with my clothing."

A few minutes later a maid called Dawn came in help the queen dress in a beautiful sky blue dress.

"You do know that people in America don't dress the way we do in here, do you?" Lilla asked as Dawn laced her dress.

"I do. And it sucks. I have heard that they wear some stupid things called jeans and stuff like that." The sisters started to laugh.

"Ohh. I'm starving. Thank God, it's lunch time. Dawn, are you finished?" Lilla asked.

"Yes, my lady. May I go?" the maid asked from the queen.

"Yes, you may. Thank you, Dawn."

"Let's head down to have some lunch", Lilla said and teleported herself from the room. Sookie didn't follow her. She just stayed where she was. She crashed to the floor.

Sookie felt numb. She was so hurt. Last night wasn't unpleasant for her, vice versa. Eric had been so gentle and loving so it had hurt even more. The look in her love's eyes was so excruciating as she had danced with her husband. When her husband was making love to her, only she could think about her love and his torturing eyes. How could she head down and face him after what she had done last night?

She couldn't. Tears ran down her cheeks.

About a half hour later she heard a knock from the door. It was her mother. Sookie quickly wiped her tears away and rose from the floor and opened the door.

"Why are you still here? You're supposed to be having lunch with our family", her mother said. "Have you been crying? Why? Did something go wrong last night?"

"No. Everything is fine. Nothing went wrong last night. He gave me his blood and I gave mine."

"Then why were you crying?"

"I'm just really sad that I need to leave today", it was kind of true. She was sad that she had to leave but she was sadder that she couldn't see her love anymore.

"Oh honey. Come here", the Faery queen hugged her. "We'll see each other really soon in the festival. Don't worry my child."

"They all think I'm a child. I read their minds as I walked down the aisle yesterday." It was true, she truly was a child. She had just turned eighty two weeks ago. She would still live over three thousand years. In human years she looked like a sixteen-year-old girl.

"I know. I had the same feeling as I married your father. And I was twenty years older than you are. You just need to show that you aren't a child. I know you're not. You'll be the best queen Louisiana will ever have."

The fae queen kissed her daughter's head and smiled. "Now we must head down to get something into your tiny tummy."

* * *

><p>Sookie didn't see her love during the lunch. She was pleased with that because she couldn't face him. He had blamed her for doing nothing to prevent her marriage to the vampire. But deep down in his heart he knew that there was nothing she could do about it. She had been promised to the vampire the day she was named to keep peace with supernatural creatures all around the world. It was kind of funny why the fae princess was promised to the vampire king of Louisiana.<p>

The baptism day of the fae princess Saoirse Yekaterina Dagmar Brigant was also the day to choose her future husband. The Sky Faery king Niall Brigant had arranged a conference meeting with rulers of different supe societies. Almost every supe monarch had participated and offered himself as a husband to the princess. Niall had tought it would be easy to choose the partner for a baby but it certainly wasn't. The monarchs started to yell each other and the decision-making came without any solution. Hours and hours passed. Eventually the blased Faery king just spat out that the man who could make his pet pig fly would have the princess' hand.

King of Louisiana was the man. He took the pig in his arms and flew to the sky. Niall was speechless. Baby Sookie became Eric's betrothed.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review.


	4. Chapter 4: Trying to leave

A/N: Hey! I want to thank my reviews, you're awesome.

Okay, I'm sorry but this is a really short chapter.

All characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

><p>Queen of the Crown<p>

Chapter four

Trying to Leave

* * *

><p>"Is Saoirse ready to leave soon?" Eric asked from the Faery queen as she entered the room where Claude and Niall were imbibing themselves with wine. Eric drank blood. It was almost delicious as his wife's blood.<p>

"Yes, she has been dressed. Niall and Claude you must go and say your goodbyes to her."

"Did she ask for me?" Eric asked.

"No but you should come", the Faery queen answered and smiled to him. Faeries and Eric made their way to Saoirse's chamber. Niall opened the door and saw all of his female children in embrace with Sookie. Claude immediately joined into the embrace. "I'll miss you Sook", he said. "We'll all miss you."

They hugged a few more minutes until Niall told they couldn't stretch it anymore. She had to leave. Her mother and father quickly hugged her and told her that they loved her.

Eric and Sookie made their way down the stairs. Everyone under the administration of Faery had come to say their goodbyes to their princess.

Sookie tried so hard not to notice her love. His burning eyes would ruin everything. She knew she would break straight away if she saw his face.

She saw him. Tears started to ran down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?"

Her husband had noticed her tears.

"No reason..." Suddenly he wiped her tears away and kissed her passionately and a little bit too long to make someone special very jealous.

"That's enough!" she heard an angry voice from the crowd. Eric stopped immediately and narrowed his eyes. "No, this isn't happening! He'll kill me. Oh no no. He'll kill when he finds out that I have been disloyal to him during our betrothal" Sookie tought in panic. More tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'd like to see the man who dares to define how I am allowed to kiss my wife", Eric spat the last words out of his mouth.

The man Saoirse Northman loved stepped out of the crowd.

"What is your name?" Eric asked.

"William Compton."

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. The next chapter will be having some drama.


	5. Chapter 5: Bills are expensive

A/N: All characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

Queen of the Crown

Chapter five

Bills are expensive

"Well, what the fuck is your problem Mr. Compton?" annoyed Eric asked. He didn't have time for some stupid fae expressing his void opinions. He needed to be back in his palace before the sunrise.

"I just wanted to save a little bit of your queen's dignity", the male fae said. Eric heard some giggles from the crowd.

"Are demeaning me? And your own princess? You should be sentenced to death."

"Maybe I should."

Saoirse's eyes flared in fire. Bill was so rash. He had told her that he couldn't live without her. And now he was going to kill them both. "Bill you idiot. Shut your mouth and get out here!" she cried. Eric's eyes locked in her face. He saw so much pain. "You know this man", he stated.

"Yeah", she said to him but her eyes were locked in Bill's dark eyes.

Her father, who had been standing on the background said: "The three of you seem to have something to sort out. I suggest that you'll go to the study and discuss about this alone."

Eric and the male fae exchanged cold glances. They and Sookie followed Niall to the study. Niall's wife and his four other children went to socialize with their humbles.

In the study Niall began: "So, William why haven't I seen you before? Saoirse apparently knows you." Niall looked at his daughter and noticed her horrified eyes. He became suspicious. Something was definitely wrong.

"Perhaps because the king does not pay attention to his trashy humbles?" Niall was speechless. It was true, he didn't pay attention to his lower citizens, it was more Claudine's job to take care of them. Compton was poor and everyone was able to see that. Even his last name was poor in the fae society. Usually faes took an assertive name like Axton or Crane.

"How do you know my wife?" Eric asked Compton.

"He's my friend", Sookie snapped.

Eric ignored her: "I repeat: How do you know my wife?"

"Do you really want to know? Because I'm sure as hell you don't."

"Go ahead, please."

"No Bill, you're not doing this to me. You promised! You son of a-" Sookie cried as Niall grabbed her arm and interrupted her: "Sookie, shut your mouth now or you'll regret that you ever learned to speak. Now Mr. Compton, please continue."

Tears ran down Sookie's cheeks. Bill walked to her and wiped her tears away. "How dare you touch her?" Eric snapped as he grabbed Bill's throat. Sookie was in panic. Her love was about to die. On a whim she threw a strong ball of light to her husband. Eric was thrown across the room. Bill crashed to the floor. "Are you okay?" she bent down. "Yeah. Thanks", Bill muttered.

It took a few seconds Eric to recover on his feet. After that he immediately flew back to the place he had been and grabbed his wife's neck and made her stand straight. He stared at her bright sapphire eyes. "Why the hell did you do that?! It hurt like hell! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He slapped her way too hard at her face. The queen fell to the floor as she lost consciousness.

"Saoirse!" her father bellowed. "Enough!"

äää

Eric was stuck. He couldn't move. He had hit his newly-wedded wife. The look in her eyes as she had stood up handled some much pain. Her left eye was black. And Compton's neck was the one she had wrapped her arms before he was taken to the dungeon.

Saoirse couldn't breathe. Her father's hands grabbed her shoulders. She looked into his eyes. "My child. You must be honest to me now. What is that man to you? I can see that he is more than a humble to you."

"He loves me..." she whispered as she closed her eyes. "I'm so sorry Father. I have been disloyal to my husband before our marriage. I should be condemned to death. Please Father, decapitate me but save William. He doesn't deserve it."

Eric didn't want to hear anything from Niall's mouth. He had arranged him into a marriage with an adolescent girl who was in love with another man. How entertaining! Eric started to laugh: "You dickhead. You promised me eighty years ago that she would be ready to rule with me. But obviously she isn't capable to do so."

"Eric. I had no idea about this until now."

"You should had. She was promised to me. This makes you untrustworthy. You broke the contract. She probably wasn't even a virgin as I married her. She just faked her scent. Is that correct Saoirse?"

"No! Of course not! Bill and I didn't do anything like that!" Sookie whined.

"Then what did you do?" Niall asked.

"We just talked and had fun. Sometimes we kissed."

"How long have you known him?"

"About five years."

"Where did you meet? Where did you spend your time?"

"We met in the square. We always met there once a week when I had free time. Then we went to the lake and spent some time in there. I knew that it was wrong but the man I was supposed to marry didn't ever come as you invited him. It had made me feel grotty and unreal. I didn't know what to think. I was messed up. I thought the wedding day would never come because I didn't think my fiancé was real. I always thought I would eventually marry Bill."

Eric's anger settled. Every word she had said about him was true. Niall had invited him to visit her a few times but he always had something else to do then. The last time was a couple months ago during his vacation. He was really ashamed now because he had chosen some slutty donors instead of meeting his own bride. "You're right. I'm sorry I didn't make time for us to meet before our wedding day. It is my own fault. I'm also really sorry that I hit you."

"Thank you", she breathed. The room fell silent.

"Are you still going to leave tonight?" Niall broke the silence.

"Yes. All vampire guests have already left. We'll be also leaving shortly. Now Niall, if you'd leave me and my wife alone for a minute?"

"Okay if you promise you won't hurt her."

"Yes, I promise." Niall walked out of the study. Eric made his way to face his wife. "Are you terribly hurt?" he asked her.

"No. I'm fine", she muttered. Eric bit his wrist and handed it to her. "Here. Drink from it. You will feel better", he said.

"You don't have to do that. You had every right to punch me."

"Please. Drink. Do it for me." She hesitated a little but finally started to suck blood from his wrist. She immediately felt better.

"Good. Now we must get going. We must be in Louisiana before sunrise", Eric said as his wrist healed.

"Would it be possible if I woud go say my goodbyes to William?" This question irritated Eric but he chose to let her do what she wished. If he wouldn't let her see him she'd probably be upset with him. And he sure as hell didn't want that. He had upseted her enough for tonight. "Yes you can go see him but I'll come with you."

ää

Their way down to dungeons was unpleasant. Every corner was full of dirt. Security guards didn't know how to act around Saoirse. She was the first royal female Faery who had been down here. This was the Hell.

There were two guards guarding Bill. He was laying on the floor as they arrived. He looked so miserable when he noticed his love's arrive.

"Release him. Now", Sookie ordered.

"My lady. We do not have the permission to-" a read-haired tall fae guard told her but she interrupted him: "Do it on my permission. Now, I'm busy."

The guard sighed and unlocked the door of the dungeon. Bill stayed on the floor. Sookie sighed and stepped in the dungeon. "Bill, my love. I came to say goodbye."

"It's so unfair that you need to leave", he answered. "They'll kill me."

"No they won't. If that happens I will follow you to the Summerlands."

A tear ran down on Bill's cheek. "Goodbye Sookie."

"Goodbye Bill", Sookie said as she left the dungeon Eric on her back.

A/N: Please review.


End file.
